My Handsome (Boyfriend) Manager
by yoocheonsa
Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang penyanyi yang tengah naik daun. Lagu-lagunya banyak digemari, mulai dari anak-anak, remaja hingga para orang tua. Dia digilai banyak fans remaja putri. Tapi Jaejoong jadi kesal saat tahu managernya memiliki lebih banyak fans darinya. #YUNJAE #ONESHOOT #BL


**My handsome (boyfriend) manager**

**.**

**A Romance between Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of this story. I only own the plot.

**.**

**Author Note: ** Oneshoot pertama. Kuharap tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Review are loved. Terima kasih^^

.

**.**

"Kim Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong!"

Suara 50 ribu fans yang memadati Tokyo Dome bergema di seluruh penjuru dome. Konser tunggal "One and Only Kim Jaejoong" itu hampir mendekati akhir. Fans tak henti-hentinya menyerukan nama penyanyi favorit mereka itu. Mereka masih belum mau mengakhiri kebersamaanya dengan penyanyi tampan asal Korea itu.

Tak lama terdengar merdu denting piano. Dari tengah panggung, perlahan muncul sebuah piano dan Kim Jaejoong dengan lincah menarikan jemari lentiknya di atas tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Fans mulai menjerit, menyerukan namanya. Lalu mereka larut dalam lantunan merdu suara Kim Jaejoong. Saat lagu berakhir, para dancer menaiki panggung dan bergabung bersama Jaejoong. Penyanyi 26 tahun itu lalu mengucapakan kata-kata perpisahan pada fans dan mengakhiri rangkaian konser tur dunia malam itu. Jepang adalah pemberhentian terakhir dari World Tour "One and Only Kim Jaejoong".

Dengan sisa energi yang ada, Jaejoong menuruni tangga panggung dan bergabung bersama staff dan crew di belakang panggung. Mereka menyerukan kegembiraan mereka karena hasil kerja keras mereka telah terbayar. Jaejoong memeluk satu per satu semua orang yang terlibat dalam konser tunggal pertamanya itu. Dia begitu bahagia karena akhirnya bisa mewujudkan impiannya menggelar konser tunggal keliling dunia.

"Sugoi Kim Jaejoong." Ucap seseorang. Jaejoong melihat pemiliki suara lalu tersenyum dan segera berhambur ke pelukan si empunya suara. Jaejoong memeluknya lama dan dengan penuh perasaan. Jika hanya ada mereka berdua disana Jaejoong pasti sudah mencium lelaki yang dipeluknya itu.

"You're jjang Jung manager." Ucapnya. Lelaki yang dipeluknya itu tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong melepas tubuh jangkung itu dengan setengah hati. Dia masih ingin merasakan kehangat manager yang sejak 3 tahun yang lalu menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Bersihkan dulu make-up mu, setelah itu kita ke hotel. After party sudah disiapkan untuk penyanyi keren ini." kata manager Jung. Jaejoong menggumamkan ok sambil membentuk lingkaran lewat ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya. Dia lalu berjalan cepat menuju ruang ganti.

After party itu diadakan di restoran hotel tempat Jaejoong menginap. Banyak makanan lezat tersaji. Tak ketinggalan juga berbotol-botol wine dan minuman beralkohol lainnya. Mereka ingin merayakan hasil kerja keras selama 6 bulan terakhir ini.

"Cheers untuk Kim Jaejoong yang hebat. Cheers untuk kita semua yang sudah bekerja keras." Salah seorang staff konser memulai pesta itu dengan mengangkat gelas.

"Cheeeeeers." Semua yang hadir mengangkat gelas dan selanjutnya terdengar denting gelas yang saling diadu. Semua orang yang terlibat dalam konser dari awal tour di Seoul 6 bulan yang lalu hingga malam itu menikmati suasana pesta. Bergelas-gelas wine, anggur dan bir telah berpindah tempat ke perut mereka yang berpesta. Tak ketinggalan sang "Main Actor" dari pesta itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong. Entah sudah berapa gelas minuman yang diteguknya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan dia juga mulai bergumam tak jelas. Jaejoong hendak meminum kembali anggur di gelasnya saat sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati wajah tampan managernya.

"Kau sudah mabuk. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar." Dengan tanpa perlawanan Jaejoong membiarkan gelas itu kembali ke meja di depannya. Setelah berpamitan dengan semua orang yang masih bertahan di pesta, manager Jung akhirnya memboyong Jaejoong ke kamarnya.

Manager Jung langsung merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong di kasur saat mereka sudah tiba di kamar. Dia melepas sepatu boots yang dipake Jaejoong lalu melepas sweater dan celana panjang Jaejoong. Meninggalkan hanya kaos lengan pendek dan boxer di tubuh Jaejoong. Manager Jung hendak meletakkan baju Jaejoong saat tangan Jaejoong menarik tangannya dan membawanya kepelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong lantas mencium bibir lelaki itu.

"I love you Jung Yunho." Ujarnya diantara ciuman mereka. Yunho tersenyum lalu balas mencium Jaejoong. Jaejoong jadi lebih bersemangat saat Yunho membalas ciumannya. Tapi tak lama, ciuman itu lalu melemah dan semakin melemah. Detik berikutnya kepala Jaejoong terjatuh ke bantal di bawahnya. Alcohol sudah sepenuhnya bekerja pada tubuhnya. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu. Dibenarkannya letak tidur Jaejoong lalu ditariknya selimut menutupi tubuh Jaejoong.

-YooCheonSa-

Hanya tiga hari waktu libur yang dimiliki Jaejoong dari tur dunia kemarin. Dan tiga hari berlalu terlalu cepat buat Jaejoong. Hari ini dia sudah mulai disibukkan lagi dengan jadwal-jadwal yang padat.

"Selesai Quiz Change the World recording. Kau ada jadwal di MNet Wide Open. Setelah itu recording Happy Together dan terakhir ke Younha Starry Night radio." Yunho membacakan jadwal Jaejoong hari itu. Jaejoong bersandar malas di kursi vannya. Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju gedung MBC.

"Aku bahkan belum comeback kenapa jadwalnya sudah sepadat itu?"

"Mereka ingin tahu tentang world tour pertamamu, karenanya banyak tawaran datang, aku sampai pusing menolak beberapa tawaran acara karena waktunya bersamaan dengan jadwal yang sudah ada."

"Karena jadwal hari ini sampai malam, biarkan aku tidur sejenak."

"Eoh, tidurlah. Akan kubangunkan kalau sudah sampai."

Jaejoong lalu memejamkan matanya sedang Yunho kembali mengatur jadwal Jaejoong di agendanya.

-YooCheonSa-

Dua puluh menit kemudian van Jaejoong memasuki pelataran gedung MBC. Setelah membangunkan Jaejoong keduanya lalu turun dari van dan disambut beberapa fans yang sengaja menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong di depan pintu masuk MBC.

"Kim Jaejoong jjang!"

"Manager Jung neomu meositda."

"woah, jahlsenggin manager."

Fans yang berkerumun di pintu masuk itu menyerukan kalimat-kalimat pujian itu. Banyak fans yang mengelu-elukan Kim Jaejoong tapi tak sedikit dari mereka yang memuji ketampanan managernya. Yah, Jung Yunho memang terkenal sebagai manager yang tampan, bahkan manager paling keren dan tampan yang ada di South Korea. Kepopulerannya sebagai manager tak kalah dari artisnya sendiri.

"Oh Kim Jaejoong sshi sudah datang. Shooting akan dilakukan 45 menit lagi." Ujar dua orang staff Quiz perempuan yang berpapasan dengannya di lobi.

"Ah, ne. aku akan segera bersiap."

"Neee." Staf itu lalu pergi tapi Jaejoong masih bisa menangkap bisik-bisik keduanya.

"Woah, Jung manager makin tampan tiap harinya."

"Dia keren sekali. Kau tau, dia bahkan memiliki fansclub dengan member lebih banyak dari beberapa artis Korea."

"Dia punya fansclub? Apa namanya?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau harus join ke fansclubnya. Nanti kutunjukkan fansclubnya."

"Tentu. Tentu."

Mendengar percakapan dua staff wanita itu kuping Jaejoong jadi panas. Selain harga dirinya sebagai seorang artis juga terluka, dia juga tidak rela kekasihnya diperhatikan banyak orang.

"Fansclub, eoh?" gumam Jaejoong.

"Ne?" Yunho yang menangkap samar gumaman Jaejoong jadi bertanya.

"Ani." Ujar Jaejoong ketus sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yunho menuju ruang ganti yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

Jaejoong sudah selesai di make-up dan memakai pakaiannya. Sepuluh menit lagi sebelum acara di mulai. Make-up noona dan coordi noona pamit untuk menyimpan pakaian yang tidak terpakai. Tinggal Jaejoong dan Yunho di ruang tunggu itu.

"Kau dengar apa yang staff MBC bilang tentangmu dilobi tadi?" Jaejoong memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa?" Yunho balik bertanya masih sibuk dengan notepad nya.

"Kau tidak dengar atau kau pura-pura tidak dengar? Sok sekali." Jaejoong mendengus.

"Yah, kau ini bicara." Yunho jadi mengalihkan pandangannya dari notepad dan mendapati wajah cemberut Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Apa kau juga akan bilang kalau kau tidak dengar apa yang fans katakan di pintu masuk tadi? Mereka dengan lantangnya bilang 'Woah, Jung Manager keren. Sangat tampan'. Kau pasti sangat senang mendengarnya." Jaejoong makin memanyunkan bibirnya.

Yunho terkekeh. "Apa sikap jutekmu saat kau di make-up tadi karena itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Yah, Yoojin noona dan Hyura noona tidak salah apa-apa. Kenapa kau tadi marah-marah pada mereka?" lanjutnya.

"Kau membuatku badmood."

"Karenanya, aku yang membuatmu jengkel jadi jangan lampiaskan kemarahanmu pada orang lain."

"Karena aku tidak bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku padamu karenanya aku bersikap buruk pada mereka."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku, huh?" tanya Yunho.

"Karena ada mereka disini aku jadi tidak bisa menyerangmu."

"Tidak ada seorangpun sekarang, hanya kau dan aku. So…."

Ucapan Yunho terhenti karena bibir Jaejoong lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya. Dengan penuh emosi Jaejoong mencium lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tubuh Yunho yang bersandar di meja panjang di depan kaca ruangan itu jadi terdorong lebih ke belakang karena ciuman agresif Jaejoong. Kedua lengan Jaejoong sudah di belakang kepala Yunho, menekannya lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Tidak menyisakan satu mili pun jarak antara keduanya. Ciuman Jaejoong kasar dan menuntut, seolah meminta pernyataan bahwa lelaki ini hanya untuknya.

Dengan sedikit susah payah Yunho akhirnya bisa melepas ciuman Jaejoong itu. Keduanya terengah, mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya demi mengisi rongga dada yang hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"Sudah lega sekarang?" tanya Yunho seraya membenarkan poni Jaejoong yang jadi sedikit berantakan akibat ciuman hot mereka tadi. Jaejoong tak menjawab. Dia masih sedikit terengah.

"Lihat, lipglossmu jadi berantakan." Yunho mengusap lembut bibir cherry Jaejoong. "Kita perlu Yoojin noona untuk membuatnya merona lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu bibirmu untuk mebuat bibirku merah." Jaejoong kembali mengklaim bibir lelaki di depannya. Kali ini ciuman mereka lebih lembut.

-YooCheonSa-

Jam dua belas tepat acara radio Younha Starry Night selesai. Seperti biasa selesai acara staff radio akan mengambil foto bintang tamu beserta DJ radio. Setelah dua kali jepret Jaejoong dan Go Younha saling mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Yunho sshi. Bisa kami mengambil gambarmu juga?" Yunho yang hendak beranjak dari studio jadi terhenti. Sepanjang acara radio tadi Yunho memang ikut duduk di studio. Sudah kebiasaan Jaejoong kalau di acara radio dia akan meminta Yunho menemaninya di dalam. Dengan begitu dia bisa memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Tak jarang dia akan memberikan kerlingan nakalnya saat tak ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Oh, ne." Yunho yang sopan tak bisa menolak permintaan DJ yang juga penyanyi itu. Yunho lalu berdiri di samping Younha, staff radio lalu mengambil gambar mereka. Staff itu meminta Younha mengambilkan gambarnya bersama Yunho juga. Tak lama dua orang staff perempuan lagi masuk dan meminta hal yang sama. Jaejoong yang melihat hal itu jadi iritasi. Dia lalu membuang muka sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dan berlalu keluar studio meninggalkan Yunho dan fangirlsnya.

Di van, Jaejoong tak banyak bicara. Saat mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan pelataran gedung MBC Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi mobil dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meredam emosi yang sejak pagi tadi menyelimuti hatinya. Yunho yang duduk di kursi di sampingnya mencuri pandang padanya sambil berpura-pura kembali sibuk dengan agenda dan notepadnya. Dia juga tak banyak bicara. Dia tahu mood Jaejoong hari ini sedang buruk.

Kediaman Jaejoong masih berlanjut saat akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemennya. Yunho meletakkan semua barang-barang Jaejoong di meja depan TV. Tanpa sepatah katapun Jaejoong langsung menuju kamarnya yang juga merupakan kamar Yunho karena mereka memang tidur sekamar. Meski ada dua kamar di apartemen itu, Jaejoong tak pernah mengizinkan Yunho tidur di kamar lain.

Yunho masuk ke kamar dan melihat Jaejoong yang tidur di atas kasur dengan wajah terbenam ke bantal. Dia lantas mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

"Apa kau tidak mau membersihkan wajahmu sebelum tidur?" yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong saat dia kembali dari kamar mandi. Tak ada sahutan. Jaejoong malah membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke bantalnya.

"Kalau kau tidak membersihkan wajahmu dan ketiduran aku khawatir besok ada tonjolan merah kecil di pipimu." Lanjut Yunho. Jurusnya itu berhasil. Masih dengan tanpa suara, Jaejoong langsung bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ditutupnya pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Yunho tersenyum, kekasihnya itu sangat menggemaskan bahkan saat marah seperti itu.

Setengah jam kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke klosetnya. Mengganti bajunya dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek. Dia mendekati tempat tidur, dilihatnya kekasih tampannya itu sudah tertidur lelap. Perlahan Jaejoong naik ke atas kasur dan berbaring di samping Yunho. Dipandanginya wajah kekasih hatinya yang begitu tenang dalam tidurnya itu. Dipandangnya kedua mata kecilnya yang tertutup, hidung mancungnya yang kokoh. Mulut berbentuk hatinya yang sedikit terbuka saat tidur. Ribuan kali dipandangnya pun tetap satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan lelaki di depannya itu, TAMPAN!

"Entah hal baik apa yang kulakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga aku bisa melihat wajah yang begitu tampan ini tiap malam sebelum tidur dan tiap pagi saat bangun." Jaejoong bergumam sendiri sambil terus memandangi wajah Yunho. Lengan kirinya terjulur menyentuh poni Yunho yang jatuh di dahinya.

"Bisa menyentuh wajah ini setiap saat. Mencium bibir ini." perlahan jemarinya menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah tampan Yunho. Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho. Mencium singkat bibir Yunho. Saat hendak kembali ke tempatnya semula sepasang tangan kekar memperangkapnya. Jaejoong jadi terjebak di atas tubuh Yunho.

"Kau belum tidur?" kaget Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah tidur tapi kau membangunkanku." Jawab Yunho masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun. Apa kau mendengar apa yang kuucapkan?"

"Apa yang kau ucapkan?" Yunho membuka kedua matanya. Memandang manik mata hitam Jaejoong.

"Apa kau diam-diam mengagumiku saat aku tidur?" Yunho pura-pura bertanya karena sebenarnya dia mendengar semua kata-kata Jaejoong tentangnya tadi.

"Aish. Apa aku kurang kerjaan? Aku malah heran kenapa wajah tampanmu itu berubah jelek sekali saat tidur." Bohong Jaejoong. Yunho terkekeh.

"Karena aku sekarang tidak sedang tidur, apa sekarang aku tampan?" lanjutnya menggoda Jaejoong.

"Kau bahkan terlihat lebih jelek saat bangun tidur." Balas Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku heran kenapa ada orang yang suka sekali menciumku saat bangun tidur. Dan dia juga suka mencuri ciuman saat aku tidur."

"YA!" seru Jaejoong. Dia memukul dada lelaki di bawahnya itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Jaejoong memberontak hendak melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Yunho. Tapi tak mudah, Yunho malah mendekapnya lebih erat. Yunho menatap kedua mata besar Jaejoong.

"I love you Kim Jaejoong."

-YooCheonSa-


End file.
